Empoleon vs King Dedede
db_dddVSemp_v3.jpg|Spelunkydunkey Empoleon vs King Dedede.jpg|Venage237 Empoleon vs King Dedede is a What If? Death Battle made by Spelunkydunkey and is Season 1 Episode 1 in his series. Description Kirby vs Pokemon! Which powered-up penguin will best the other? Can the Emperor Pokemon defeat the greedy king of Pop Star? Introduction Wiz: Penguins, those cute and cuddly birds everyone adores. Boomstick: But some people say "Those things could be more badass." So they turn them into giants and we all know what happens from there. Wiz: Like Empoleon, the max-evolved water starter of Sinnoh. Boomstick: And King Dedede, the hammer-wielding hierarchy of Dreamland. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. King Dedede Wiz: A long way away from Earth lay a planet known as Pop Star. Boomstick: Which, for some reason, was in the middle of a war with an evil space magician called Nightmare. Wiz: In desolate hope, they sent a single warrior crashing into the planet. His name was Kirby. Boomstick: Since the people of Dreamland loved Kirby more than him, Dedede did the only sensible thing and STOLE THEIR FOOD SUPPLY! Wiz: To save the planet's citizens, Kirby tracked down the self-proclaimed king to end the terrifying plan. Boomstick: Wait a minute, self-proclaimed? There's clearly no other royalty so he must be king. Well, it's cooler than just Dedede. Wiz: Anyways, the battle was no cakewalk as King Dedede introduced many of his attacks. Boomstick: Like his inhale, kinda like Kirby's but he doesn't get copy abilities from it. As well as that, he can faceplant like an idiot to get an advantage! Wiz: But most infamous of all is his trademark hammer. Boomstick: A mallet so large it can hammer a normal person into the ground and dominate Whack-a-Mole scores. Wiz: His hammer's so strong it can send larger heavyweight Bowser flying with just a swing. Boomstick: But this isn't just your grandpappy's wood weapon, no. King Dedede's whacker can be turbo boosted using an engine inside the hammer! The turbo charge can be held to build up power to the maximum. Wiz: Although it can be charged, over-holding it leads to overheating, slightly damaging Dedede. Boomstick: Speaking about holding it, he can throw Waddle Dees, Beam-wielding Waddle Doos and spiky Gordos at his opponents. His Final Smash in Brawl is even him calling lots of Waddle Dees and Doos at once. Wiz: He can even change the altitude of the Gordos. Though this can outnumber an enemy, the Gordos can be deflected and the Waddle Dees can be easily killed. Boomstick: He can also perform the Dedede jump to recover from a ledge or attack from above. Wiz: The only problem is, there's a large gap in midair for enemies to escape its reach. Boomstick: But this isn't even his greatest weapon. Oh no, we're not done yet. Wiz: Enter Masked Dedede. A version of King Dedede that has a mask that increases his durability and a hammer that can shoot rockets, flames and can create shockwaves. Boomstick: With weapons like that, you best believe he has his feats. He's taken countless blows from Kirby, who can make cracks in Pop Star visible from space. Dedede's fell down Dedede mountain multiple times with little to no damage. He's also lifted up Blocky, a golem that's well over a ton in weight. Wiz: But most impressive of all, he can catch up with the Warp Star on occasion. In case you didn't know, the Warp Star's normal travel speed is light, meaning Dedede can run a bit less than the speed of light. Boomstick: Even though his feats are quite impressive, this royal robin still has his faults. Dedede's extremely cocky, putting himself higher than others mainly because he's the GODDAMN KING! Wiz: As well, he's not really the brightest. King Dedede has been tricked multiple times, once being a fake funeral as Kirby had eaten watermelons tainted by him and presumed dead. Yet, Kirby has taken worse blows. His weight can also be a weakness as he can easily fall off a stage in the Smash Brothers games. Dedede also often underestimates opponents, thinking that they're weak as all hell. And, despite being a penguin, cannot swim. Boomstick: Faults aside, King Dedede still is a powerful penguin. You'd better not mess with him or else he'll clobber you and your hopes. "Dedede, that's the name you should know. Dedede, he's the king of the show. You'll holler and hoot, he'll give Kirby the boot! Dedede is the one." Empoleon Wiz: Every trainer that has turned 10 choose their starter Pokemon and set off on a journey to be the Pokemon champion. So can be said with the Sinnoh region and its water starter, Piplup. Boomstick: Wait, THAT'S our contender? That thing's so cute and innocent, it couldn't fight for candy. Wiz: Boomstick, that's not it. The final evolution of it, Empoleon, is Dedede's opponent. Boomstick: Oh my god! Total confusion and existential crisis aside, Empoleon evolves from Prinplup, the Awkward Teenage Years Pokemon, at level 36. Wiz: At evolution, it gains the extra steel typing as well as a max base experience of 210. Empoleon has the ability torrent that boosts the attack of water type moves at a low health. Its hidden ability, defiant, activates when its stats are lowered and makes the attack stat higher. Boomstick: Since he has the ability torrent, you'd better believe he's got water attacks. Some of these include Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Bubble, Brine, Whirlpool and most destructive of all, Hydro Pump. Wiz: Judging by the blast caused by Hydro Pump, we can assume that it has the same force as industrial water pumps, though it may be weaker. By the size of Empoleon's mouth, its maximum force may be about 40,000 PSI, the least amount of PSI to dissolve certain metals entirely. Boomstick: It doesn't just have water moves, though. This includes the normal attacks Pound and Fury Attack, the flying moves Drill Peck and Peck and more! Wiz: It also has stat effecting moves like Growl, Swagger, Sword's Dance and Mist. Boomstick: Its main reason for killing is hurting its pride, where it will slash the opponent with its wings that can cleave through solid ice! Wiz: Though his feats are unknown, the feats that we know of are quite impressive. Boomstick: Like that he's traded blows with legendary Pokemon. You know, the Pokemon that created certain parts of the world! Wiz: What we do know a lot about is its weaknesses. Boomstick: That's right, Wiz. It's 2x weak against Fighting, Ground and Electric. This is the main reason you never invite an Empoleon to a rave. Other than those, it's tough luck for any other type to quickly faint it. Empoleon sure is one badass bird. "If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe." Empoleon's Pokedex entry in Pokemon Platinum. Prefight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A PENGUIN DEATH BATTLLLLEEEE! Fight King Dedede is seen sitting on his throne. Outside, Empoleon gazes upon the castle. "Come on, Escargoon! I need my lunch, pronto!" Hearing this, Empoleon bursts into the castle, destined to stop the abuse. "Who do you think you are, trying to scare the king. You blue-headed buffoon!" This hurt its pride, angering it heavily. "If you want to fight, you better get prepared!" Boomed Dedede. FIGHT Dedede leaps out his throne while his enemy charges towards him. Empoleon tries to use pound but King Dedede deflects it with a spin of his hammer. He then swings his hammer once again to push him away. Empoleon quickly uses bubble which damages Dedede. As a reflex, King Dedede throws a Waddle Dee that Empoleon kills with another bubble. The Emperor Pokemon dashes to Dedede and uses Peck, leaving a gash in the king's torso. "You'll pay for this, intruder!" Exclaims King Dedede as he chucks a Gordo at Empoleon's direction. Empoleon quickly slashes the Gordo in half with his wing. "What the?" Empoleon attacks him with Drill Peck, gouging The King's eye out in the process. Dedede returned by charging up his Turbo Hammer. "Try and defend against THIS!" Squawked Dedede as he swung the turbo-charged hammer, knocking Empoleon into the castle's wall. Empoleon shuffled to his feet and cawed angrily. It was going to use Whirlpool. A water tornado swirled around the castle. Dedede, knowing he can't swim, tried to run away but kept being sucked into the Whirlpool. With all his might, King Dedede reached his top speed, ran around the whirlpool and tripped on Empoleon in a fraction of a second. Empoleon responded to this by stopping the whirlpool and heaved Dedede away with Bubble Beam. The King was sent tumbling by the attack, landing near the steps leading up to his throne. "I've had plenty of fun with this, but now it's time for my final attack!" Empoleon gets ready for the attack by using Sword's Dance beforehand. A few moments later, Dedede pulls out a glowing orb with a plus insignia on it. He crushes it then begins to whistle. As piles of Waddle Dees and Doos surround Empoleon, King Dedede performs a strange dance in the air. Empoleon tries to fend off against the King's army by slashing his razor-sharp wings at them, but it's still outnumbered. As a last resort, Empoleon fired a sharp beam of water from his mouth, Hydro Pump. The attack left the crowd of Waddle Dees and Doos with large holes in the middle of their bodies, killing them. Dedede finally stopped with the dancing and quickly swung his hammer at Empoleon in midair. Empoleon, tired of the long fight, charged up another Hydro Pump that sent King Dedede flying into the air yet again. He crashed into another wall, covered with dust and debris. Empoleon thought he had done it as he slowly waddled to the exit of Dedede's castle. In the dust and debris a silhouette emerges. It puts on what appears to be a mask and swaps it's weapon. Before Empoleon could exit, the shadow charges in the blink of an eye. It was Masked Dedede. Empoleon heard the dashing and then turned around only to be hit by a flurry of hammer strikes. Empoleon shambles up and hits Masked Dedede with fury attack, hitting five times. Before the chance of any further attacks, Empoleon uses swagger and mist, confusing Dedede and filling the area with fog. He uses this chance to sabotage Masked Dedede with several uses of the move pound. Masked Dedede, now snapped out of confusion, spins his hammer like he's a pro olympian to clear the mist from his castle. His hammer then spread fire to Empoleon's direction which only hurt him like any normal hammer swing. Empoleon used Bubble Beam once again to push him away which only gave him more time to think of his next move. Dedede then shot rockets from his hammer but, like the fire, had no avail. Empoleon, awaiting a challenge, growled at Dedede which made him lose attack points. The weakened Dedede used the shockwave in his hammer that stunned Empoleon in place. He had found the Pokemon's weakness, electricity. Masked Dedede dashed towards Empoleon and hit another flurry of hammers. But, Empoleon's ability torrent had been activated. The Emperor Pokemon used bubble that damaged him more than before. Before Empoleon could react, Masked Dedede swung his hammer at full force, decapitating him. KO! Empoleon's head is seen mounted on a pole outside Dedede's castle with a sign that reads 'Kirby Beware!' Dedede is also seen finally eating his lunch in peace. Results Boomstick: Woah, that fight was brutal! AND pretty close too! Wiz: Very close indeed. Although Empoleon had the more larger arsenal and was possibly more inteligent than Dedede, he was nowhere near his Strength, Speed and Defences. Boomstick: I mean, what are you going to do against a giant penguin with a giant hammer? Wiz: Even though Empoleon's Hydro Pump was quite impressive, Dedede has endured much worse pain than it. Boomstick: In the end, Empoleon just couldn't PengWIN. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Strengths and Weaknesses Empoleon: +Larger Arsenal +Possibly More Intelligent +Has Special Attack and Special Defence -Less Speed -Less Strength -Less Defence -Less Deadly Arsenal -Needs A Trainer For Battles =Tanked Blows From Powerful Creatures King Dedede +More Speed +More Strength +More Defence +More Deadly Arsenal +Doesn't Need A Trainer For Battles -Smaller Arsenal -Possibly Less Inteligent -Doesn't Have Special Attack or Special Defence =Tanked Blows From Powerful Creatures Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... (Cut to a singular notepad on a green background) (Cut to a hand drawn pineapple house with Patrick Star shouting 'Finland!' In the distance) Maxwell vs Doodlebob Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Penguins' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Spelunkydunkey Category:Spelunkydunkey Season 1 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles